Вся история Принца
by Nats Foxine
Summary: Гарри обнаружил, что вылил в Омут Памяти не весь флакон с воспоминаниями Северуса Снейпа, и вынужден вновь погрузиться в них. Только в этот раз он сопровождает Драко.


Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой медленно поднимались по винтовой лестнице, ведущей в кабинет директора Хогвартса. Драко хотел обсудить что-то с Гарри с глазу на глаз, и никем не занятый кабинет казался как раз подходящим местом. Шли они молча, Гарри все пытался угадать, что же это такого Драко хотел обсудить с ним лично. Во всяком случае, подвоха здесь точно не было: кабинет директора Гарри предложил сам.

Перешагнув порог, ребята остановились: Драко не решался пройти дальше, а Гарри просто сделал это вслед за слизеринцем. Поняв причину замешательства Драко, Гарри прошел вперед на несколько шагов и повернулся к слизеринцу лицом, ожидая, чтобы тот начал разговор.

Драко оглядывал кабинет, останавливая взгляд чуть ли не на каждом портрете, которые в данный момент снова пустовали. Особого внимания удостоился красивый директорский стол, кресло, больше похожее на трон, и большой стеклянный шкаф, за створками которого находился Омут памяти. Насколько Гарри знал, Драко ни разу не бывал в этом кабинете, и поэтому терпеливо ждал, пока тот удовлетворит свое любопытство.

— Мне нужно знать кое-что, Поттер, – прочистив горло, произнес наконец Драко. – Об… О профессоре Снейпе, – и отвел взгляд, словно стесняясь своих мыслей.

Гарри ожидал чего угодно, но не этого.

— Я знаю, он был другом твоей семьи, – этими словами Гарри хотел дать понять, что перед ним можно не стесняться проявления заботы, но эффект был прямо противоположным: Драко побледнел и в ужасе уставился на Гарри. На мгновение показалось, что он убежит из кабинета директора, оставив разговор неоконченным. Впрочем, затем Драко покраснел, тяжело вздохнул и взял себя в руки.

— Ты наговорил там всякого, – продолжал он тихим голосом. – Зачем?

— Что «зачем»?

— Я в жизни не поверю, что профессор мог быть влюблен в…в…

— В грязнокровку?

— …в твою мать!

— В грязнокровку.

— Да как угодно!

— Но это правда.

— Извини, но он мог быть либо влюблен в…в твою мать, либо быть Пожирателем смерти! Это два взаимоисключающих понятия!

— Малфой, я что, по-твоему, все это выдумал? – Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. – У меня ж в тот момент других забот не было, кроме как сказки придумывать!

— Но ведь не может этого быть…

Гарри вздохнул, понимая, что одних слов тут мало.

— Хорошо, иди сюда.

Он подошел к Омуту памяти, в который несколько часов назад поместил воспоминания Северуса Снейпа.

— Все это я узнал из воспоминаний, которые профессор сам дал мне перед смертью, – Гарри наклонился и поднял с пола флакон, который принес с собой из Визжащей хижины. К своему удивлению он обнаружил, что флакон не был пуст. Небольшое количество серебристо-белого вещества еще оставалось на самом донышке.

— Ты знаешь, где профессор?! – тут же оживился Драко.

— В Визжащей хижине.

— Ты отведешь меня туда! Но сначала… Я хочу посмотреть… – и с опаской глянул на Омут памяти.

— Наверное, ты имеешь на это право. Но судя по всему, я и сам не всё видел, – Гарри вылил в Омут остатки из флакона, – и пойду с тобой.

Драко скривился от неудовольствия, но не возражал. Не сговариваясь, ребята одновременно погрузились в Омут.

Гарри помнил, что первой сценой должна быть детская площадка, на которой познакомились Северус Снейп и Лили Эванс. Но вместо этого они с Драко оказались в крохотной комнатке. Тут была одна лишь детская кроватка, в которой безмятежно спал мальчик двух-трех лет. А рядом с кроваткой, тяжело опираясь руками на изножье, стоял высокий мужчина. В комнате было сумеречно, но даже в темноте было видно, что мужчина имел довольно атлетическое сложение. Когда Гарри видел отца Снейпа в первый и последний раз, тот выглядел совершенно иначе, во всяком случае, угадать в нем какого-то спортсмена было невозможно.

— Что ж ты за создание такое? – прошептал мужчина. – Почему каждый раз одно и то же? Сначала Клара, теперь Эйлин! – и он тяжело и горько вздохнул.

— Это отец профессора? – удивленно спросил Драко. Гарри кивнул. – О чем он говорит?

— Наверное, профессор уже начал проявлять магию, и ему это не нравится.

— Это я понял! Что значит «каждый раз одно и то же»? Кто такая Клара?

— Не знаю. По контексту, может, его бывшая жена?

— Он был женат на какой-то Кларе, которая тоже родила ему ребенка-волшебника?!

— Бурная у него была молодость!

Тобиас Снейп молча глядел на мальчика с выражением полного несчастья на лице. И тут мальчик дернул ножкой, словно дал кому-то пинка во сне, и из ниоткуда прямо в лицо Тобиасу прилетел мячик размером с теннисный. Увернуться он, конечно же, не успел, и получил по лбу. Драко и Гарри невольно отпрянули, когда увидели неприкрытую злобу на лице Тобиаса.

— Он ненавидит этого ребенка! – понял Драко.

— Скорее, то, чем он является, – заметил Гарри. Тобиас чуть не бегом вылетел из комнатушки, захлопнув за собой дверь, и картинка поплыла, меняясь. И вскоре ребята оказались на детской площадке. Теперь Гарри узнал местность – именно тут Снейп познакомился с Лили.

Эту сцену Драко комментариями не удостоил. Он лишь с ужасом посмотрел на заморыша-Снейпа, когда они только появились тут, а когда Снейп заговорил с Лили, Драко сморщился так, словно у него перед носом стояло вонючее мусорное ведро. Гарри старался не обращать внимания на его реакцию, ибо понимал, что делать замечания или высказывать недовольство было бы бесполезно. Следом был эпизод у речки (Драко громко рассмеялся, когда ветка упала на голову Петунье), платформа 9¾ (— Кошмар! – прокомментировал Драко известие о переписке Петуньи и Дамблдора), купе в Хогвартс-экспрессе (быстро потеряв интерес к эпизоду, Драко все время простоял в коридоре, видимо, ожидая, что сейчас пройдет кто-нибудь из его родственников), распределение (тут Драко с удовольствием разглядывал слизеринский стол, быстро найдя там молодых Люциуса, Нарциссу, Беллатрису и других знакомых), а затем снова появилась незнакомая Гарри сцена.

Это был берег той же речки, где Северус и Лили говорили об Азкабане, та же раскидистая ива. В тени дерева двенадцатилетний Снейп, под глазом которого ясно виднелся большой синяк, сидел на разложенном клетчатом одеяле и при помощи заклинания Левитации выкладывал из корзины предметы для пикника: пакет с сандвичами, бутылку лимонада, стаканы.

— Сев, что ты делаешь?! – раздался возглас, и к одеялу подбежала Лили. Щеки ее раскраснелись не то от негодования, не то от быстрого бега. – Нельзя использовать магию дома!

— Сейчас чуть-чуть можно! – радостно объявил Снейп.

— Боже, что это с тобой?! – гнев Лили сменился ужасом, когда она увидела состояние лица Снейпа.

— Бокс, – непринужденно ответил мальчик. Лили недоверчиво нахмурилась. – Честно. Я же говорил, папа учит меня боксировать. Наверное, он думает, что чем больше ударов я пропущу, тем больше «этой дури» он из меня вышибет! – и рассмеялся. Гарри невольно усмехнулся: отношение маглов к «этой дури» было ему знакомо.

— Бокс? – Драко взглянул на Гарри за объяснением.

— Это такой спорт у маглов. Кулачный бой.

— Это извращение какое-то – лупить друг друга кулаками!

— Ничуть не хуже, чем получить бладжером в нос. Вот уж не подумал бы, что Тобиас Снейп – боксер!

Тем временем пикник был накрыт.

— Ро, Ри! – позвал Снейп и убрал свою палочку в корзину. Гарри и Драко только теперь заметили, что накрыто было на четверых. Тут же с разных сторон прибежали две девочки семи-восьми лет. Одна из них была чернокожей, и Лили удивленно уставилась на нее.

— Ты – Лили! – выпалила чернокожая девочка.

— Мы о тебе все знаем! – подхватила вторая.

— Ты невеста Сева! – воскликнули они вдвоем. Лили рассмеялась, а Снейп отчаянно покраснел.

— Ничего она не невеста! – пробубнил он. – Сядьте и ешьте! Иначе я вас больше не возьму!

Лили во все глаза продолжала смотреть на девочек, которые уселись на одеяло и принялись за сандвичи.

— Это моя двоюродная сестра, – Снейп кивнул на чернокожую девочку, – Аврора. И ее подруга Чарити.

— Но у Авроры…черная кожа! – пролепетала Лили, усаживаясь тоже на одеяло.

— Ну да, – как ни в чем ни бывало сказал Снейп.

Гарри сначала тоже не понял удивление Лили, но потом вспомнил, что имеет дело с английской глубинкой 1970-х. Конечно, чернокожие в магловской Англии 1970-ых – редкость.

— Из-за них и можно чуть-чуть поколдовать. Им еще нескоро в Хогвартс, а магия проявляется. Министерство не сможет отличить, кто из нас тут колдует! – Снейп улыбался, довольный собственной находчивостью.

Сцена переменилась. Снейп и Лили шли по коридору Хогвартса и горячо о чем-то спорили. Гарри помнил это, тут Лили дала Снейпу понять, что она не в восторге от компании, с которой тот водится, и обрадовала его отрицательным мнением о Джеймсе Поттере. Далее Гарри ожидал сцену после экзамена СОВ на пятом курсе. Но вместо этого они с Драко оказались на заснеженной детской площадке – той самой, где познакомились Снейп и Лили.

В этот раз здесь были только Снейп, его сестра и ее подруга. Судя по всему, это были рождественские каникулы на его пятом курсе. Аврора, заливаясь смехом, спрыгнула с качелей прямо в руки Снейпа, тот поставил ее на ноги, к ним подбежала Чарити, и втроем, держась за руки, они направились домой.

— У меня плохое предчувствие, – произнес Драко. Гарри и сам ощущал что-то не то. Лили тут не было, значит, это воспоминание касается одного только Снейпа.

Когда они уже подошли к изгороди, из дома раздался визг и что-то упало.

— Стойте тут! – велел Снейп и рванул в дом. Гарри и Драко – за ним. Скинув на ходу куртку, он вбежал в кухню.

На полу сидела, пытаясь подняться, женщина, Эйлин Снейп, на руке у нее был глубокий порез. Горела газовая конфорка, у плиты валялась опрокинутая кастрюля, вокруг которой растекалось пятно, по-видимому, супа. Тобиас Снейп навис над женой с большим кухонным ножом в руке. По одному его виду было понятно, что он мертвецки пьян.

— Кошмар! – только и успел прошептать Драко, а Снейп уже налетел на отца, выбив нож из его рук. Запоздало осознав атаку, Тобиас попытался отмахнуться, но пошатнулся и едва не свалился. Снейп тем временем подошел к матери и помог ей подняться. Когда Эйлин выпрямилась, стал виден огромный синяк у нее на лице, от которого уже начал опухать глаз.

Гарри и Драко стояли как громом пораженные. Гарри, может, и не был счастлив с Дурслями, но все же не знал такого понятия, как домашнее насилие, а Драко, наверное, разворачивающаяся сцена вообще казалась какой-то дикостью.

— Северус, уйди! – взвизгнула Эйлин, когда Тобиас рванул на сына. Но тут, видимо, возымели эффект боксерские тренировки. Снейп увернулся и нанес четкий удар отцу в бок.

То, что происходило дальше, было похоже на какой-то кошмар. Отец и сын, оба обуреваемые яростью, кружили по кухне, нанося друг другу удары с боксерской точностью. Эйлин безуспешно пыталась урезонить их, ей только больше доставалось от Тобиаса. В конце концов, увидев мордашки Авроры и Чарити, заглядывающие в кухню, она вынуждена была выйти, чтобы удержать девочек от любопытства.

Через пять минут у Снейпа был в кровь разбит нос, рассечена губа, левый глаз заплыл от синяка, а сколько синяков должно было быть на его торсе – сложно представить. Впрочем, Тобиасу досталось не меньше. И он явно выдохся. Вот он сделал очередной выпад для удара, но Снейп поднырнул под него и нанес удар в район печени. Тобиас взвыл от боли и рухнул на пол. Под руку подвернулся нож, который Снейп выбил ранее. Тобиас поднял его и попытался встать, но Снейп уже держал наготове волшебную палочку.

— _Сектумсемпра!_

Драко аж вскрикнул. Гарри побледнел. Теперь стало понятно, зачем эта сцена была включена в воспоминания профессора. Но неужели именно _это_ и произошло?

Тобиас Снейп распластался на полу, на теле его образовалось множество ран, из которых со страшной силой сочилась кровь. Осознав, что наделал, Снейп выронил из рук палочку и шарахнулся к стене; началась гипервентиляция и его вырвало. В этот момент в кухню вернулась Эйлин. Увидев картину, она отреагировала до странности спокойно. Только подошла к сыну и подняла его палочку с пола.

— Северус, ты не виноват, – мягко произнесла она и погладила Снейпа по голове.

Бледный от страха Снейп поднял взгляд. Из глаз ручьями катились слезы, он был на грани истерики.

— Все будет хорошо, – заверила Эйлин, и вдруг раздалось сразу несколько хлопков: в кухне появились авроры!

— Отойдите от парня! – велел один из них, по-видимому, старший, и наставил на Эйлин волшебную палочку. Гарри удивленно смотрел на происходящее.

— Почему они появились? Я всего-то письмо получал.

— Ты с Патронусом накосячил. А это – черная магия. Прибегают мгновенно! – объяснил Драко.

Гарри не понравилась осведомленность Драко по поводу его «косяка» с Патронусом. Впрочем, об этом все газеты трубили…

— Отдайте палочку! – потребовал тем временем аврор, и Эйлин подчинилась.

— _Приори Инкантатем!_ – аврор убедился, что Сектумсемпра была выпущена именно из этой палочки и передал ее коллеге. – Ваша? – спросил он, обращаясь к Эйлин.

— Моя! – выкрикнул Снейп; до него наконец дошло, _что_ собирается сделать его мать. – Это моя палочка! Это я…

— Мне нельзя пользоваться своей, – Эйлин прервала его. – Мой муж напал на нашего сына, – она красноречиво глянула на разбитое лицо Снейпа. – Я попыталась вмешаться, но и мне досталось, – состояние ее лица также говорило само за себя. – А в доме еще две маленькие девочки, и я поняла, что помочь сможет только магия. Палочка Северуса валялась на полу. Я подобрала ее и произнесла заклинание.

— Это мое заклинание!

— Мы в курсе, – холодно ответил один из авроров.

— Вы признаете, что убили этого магла? – спросил старший аврор.

— Я хотела защитить сына.

И прежде, чем наступила какая-то реакция со стороны Снейпа, сцена переменилась.

Судя по всему, с того ужасного дня прошло немного времени – синяки на лице Снейпа все еще были хорошо видны. Он сидел на качелях на той самой детской площадке, отрешенно глядя в одну точку впереди себя.

— Северус! – раздался голос. Гарри и Драко одновременно вздрогнули: оба ожидали больше никогда в жизни этого голоса не слышать. Обернувшись, они увидели приближающегося Волдеморта. В этом времени он был больше похож на человека, даже волосы на голове еще были. Рядом с ним вышагивал никто иной как Люциус Малфой.

— Привет! – невесело поздоровался бывший слизеринский староста, всем своим видом давая понять, что знает о произошедшем.

Снейп поднял на них взгляд, но не сказал ни слова.

— Северус, я знаю, тебя постигла страшная утрата, – мерно и даже как-то успокаивающе начал Волдеморт.

— Откуда?

— Мои друзья из Азкабана рассказали мне.

— Я не знал, что дементоры умеют говорить.

Дерзкий ответ, казалось, понравился Волдеморту, он даже одобрительно улыбнулся, переглянувшись с Люциусом.

— Умеют, если умеешь их слушать, – спокойно продолжал он. Снейпа эти слова не впечатлили, и он снова опустил взгляд в землю.

— Сев, мы можем тебе помочь! – воскликнул Люциус, но Волдеморт неодобрительно на него зыркнул.

— Чем же ты сможешь помочь, мой юный друг? Чем тут можно помочь, скажи на милость? Это горе, эта утрата – они невосполнимы!

Снейп снова не отреагировал. Волдеморт подошел ближе и присел на корточки перед подростком.

— Северус, к сожалению, ничто на этом свете не способно вернуть человека из мертвых. Но можно сделать так, чтобы в этом не было необходимости!

Вот тут Снейп поднял взгляд, явно заинтересовавшись.

— Такая необязательная, такая _ненужная_ смерть! – продолжал Волдеморт. – Твоя матушка, чистокровная волшебница из благородной семьи, вынуждена была прозябать под гнетом этого пьянчужки-магла! Посмотри, что он сделал с вашей семьей! С тобой! – он легонько, почти нежно коснулся подбородка Снейпа. – Разве могло подобное произойти в семье волшебников? Конечно, нет! Только маглы могут так обращаться со своими близкими. Это низкие, недостойные существа! Твой отец – о, как же можно это слово-то произнести по отношению к нему?! Этот _червь_ должен был быть благодарен твоей матушке, что она выбрала его! Но что он дал Эйлин за это? Сына, прекрасного юного волшебника? О, несомненно! Но разве этого достаточно за ту жертву, что она принесла ради него?!

Снейп завороженно смотрел на Волдеморта, жадно впитывая каждое слово.

— Вот она, знаменитая способность «убеждать», – процедил Гарри сквозь зубы.

— Ты знал, что в семье профессора такое случилось?

— Первый раз вижу.

На лице Драко было видно самое настоящее сочувствие. Да и Гарри было искренне жаль молодого Снейпа. Наблюдая со стороны и с высоты истории оба парня понимали, что слова Волдеморта – полная ерунда. Но пятнадцатилетнему подростку, который только что прошел через настоящий ад, эти обещания наверняка казались манной небесной. Получается, что Эйлин приняла вину за смерть Тобиаса на себя, ее отправили в Азкабан, и там через несколько дней она умерла? И причиной всего этого был Снейп? Ни Гарри, ни Драко не могли даже начать представлять, что могло сейчас происходить в душе у парня. Разумеется, что после умелой агитации от Волдеморта Снейп без зазрения совести вступил в ряды Пожирателей Смерти.

Сцена начала меняться, когда Снейп и Волдеморт пожали руки.

Вот теперь появилась лужайка у озера, Мародеры, Лили и прозвучало это непростительное слово – грязнокровка. Следом – разговор у портрета Полной Дамы. Когда Джеймс применил заклинание Левикорпус, Драко стыдливо отвел взгляд. А когда Снейп молил Лили о прощении, он слушал, навострив уши.

— Не понимаю, – фыркнул Драко, когда сцена у портрета начала меняться. – Они же друзья. Твоя мать не могла не знать, что произошло с профессором. Она поступила жестоко, отвергнув его!

— Возможно, она и не знала подробностей, – не слишком уверенно произнес Гарри. Мнение Драко он разделял, в общем-то, но не мог же он открыто это демонстрировать! – Он вряд ли стал бы рассказывать _такое_ даже ей, а в газетах об этом, судя по всему, не писали. Гермиона как-то искала информацию о Принцах, наверное, уж это она бы нашла!

Драко с мгновение обдумывал слова Гарри, но затем молча кивнул, соглашаясь. Верно, если бы в газетах об этом писали, Драко бы знал эту историю. Даже отец ни разу ни словом не обмолвился ни о чем подобном.

Появившаяся сцена снова была незнакома Гарри. Снейп под мантией-невидимкой (конечно же, это была самая обыкновенная мантия, не такая, как у Гарри) стоял у входа в большой белый шатер. Отовсюду слышались веселые голоса и даже смех. Снейп в нерешительности топтался у входа, но так и не заставил себя войти. Вместо этого он подошел к ближайшему шву и прислушался. Гарри и Драко сделали то же самое. Долгое время не было слышно ни звука, но затем – тяжелый вздох и даже всхлип.

— Ну не могу я так!

Прозвучавший женский голос был полон слез.

— Лили, ты знаешь, что так нужно, – отозвался другой женский голос.

— Я его не люблю, мам! Я уже не уверена, что правильно делаю!

— Сейчас тяжелые времена! А Джеймс может стать надежной защитой.

— Да помню я! Знаю… Ох! – и Лили снова расплакалась.

— Девочка, мы поддержим твое любое решение. Твое благополучие – самое главное для нас с папой! И мы знаем, что Джеймс сможет это для тебя обеспечить.

Снейпа трясло от волнения. Казалось, он готов ворваться в шатер и увести Лили подальше отсюда. Это был шатер невесты. Тут играли свадьбу, свадьбу Лили Эванс и Джеймса Поттера.

— О-хо-хо, Поттер! – рассмеялся Драко. – А я знаю эту историю! Правда, это были слухи, мне тетя Белла рассказывала. Значит, все-таки правда то, что мамочка твоя вышла замуж за Поттера только ради безопасности!

— Заткнись, Малфой!

Гарри готов был врезать слизеринцу по челюсти. Что же это получается? Лили и вправду не любила Джеймса? На что было похоже тогда первое время их совместной жизни? И понимал ли Джеймс, что его не любят? А если понимал, то зачем делал предложение? Неужели только потому, что любил сам, – чтобы взять Лили в жены и знать, что его возлюбленная рядом, в безопасности? Смогла ли Лили полюбить его впоследствии?

Впрочем, задавшись этими вопросами, Гарри не без удовольствия понял, что ответы на них не так уж важны. Пусть по какой-то причине от него скрыли _эту_ историю (а, может, никто и в самом деле не знал наверняка), но зато он слышал массу других, которые доказывали, что Лили и Джеймс Поттеры _любили_ друг друга. В конце концов, сам Гарри – живое тому доказательство.

— Хотя ее тоже можно понять, – продолжал Драко. – Сезон охоты на гряз…на маглорожденных открыт, а тут чистокровный Поттер делает предложение! Кто посмеет к ней сунуться, когда ее муж – Поттер, да еще и любимец Дамблдора?

Сцена переменилась. Появившегося эпизода в прошлый раз не было, но Гарри знал о нем: подслушанное Снейпом пророчество Трелони. Услышав его, Драко захохотал.

— Я родился раньше срока! – сквозь смех пролепетал он. – Под определение «на исходе седьмого месяца» мог и я попасть!

— Не льсти себе! Твои родители вызов Волдеморту не бросали. Вот Невилл попадает под это определение. Просто о моем рождении Волдеморту, очевидно, донесли. Например, Питер Петтигрю. Но если бы Волдеморт взялся за Долгопупсов, на моем месте был бы Невилл.

Эти слова вызвали у Драко еще больший приступ хохота.

Сцена изменилась, и теперь они стояли на ветренном холме. Тут судьба Снейпа сделала очередной поворот – он стал верным шпионом Дамблдора. Драко не верил своим глазам. Видимо, только теперь, когда он ощутил эмоции Снейпа, до парня наконец дошло, что любовь профессора к Лили была истинной. И когда в кабинете Дамблдора, уже после гибели Лили, Снейп попросил директора никому не рассказывать его истинные мотивы, Драко сказал:

— Я им сейчас неимоверно восхищаюсь, а ты?

Гарри хотел было ответить, и но сцена переменилась – Снейп жаловался на схожесть Гарри с отцом, и новый приступ хохота Драко не дал гриффиндорцу и слова сказать.

— А что Квирелл? – спросил Драко, когда Дамблдор попросил Снейпа присматривать за бывшим профессором ЗОТС.

— Долгая история.

Кабинет директора исчез, и снова появилась незнакомая Гарри сцена. Они находились в просторном помещении в Хогвартсе, которого ни Драко, ни Гарри никогда раньше не видели. Похоже, что это была своего рода учительская: посередине стоял большой овальный стол, за которым в данный момент как раз и сидели почти все учителя и директор.

— Профессор, я предупреждаю! – сдерживая гнев, говорил Снейп. – Блэк и Люпин – старые друзья, вам это хорошо известно! Блэк – угроза, а вы пригласили _Люпина_ …

— Третий курс, – догадался Гарри.

— Мы решим этот вопрос, когда и _если_ возникнет необходимость! – отрезал Дамблдор. – Тема закрыта!

Снейп недовольно нахмурился, но от дальнейших комментариев воздержался. Было видно, что некоторые учителя в этом вопросе поддерживают Снейпа.

— Теперь давайте поприветствуем еще одного нового члена нашего коллектива. Чарити Бербедж, она будет преподавать у нас магловедение.

Услышав это имя, Драко смертельно побледнел и отшатнулся, когда молодая преподавательница прямо рядом с ним поднялась, чтобы приветствовать коллег.

— Не спеши после педсовета, – шепнула Снейпу сидящая справа от него профессор Синистра. Снейп удивленно на нее взглянул, но ничего не ответил.

— Я желаю вам успехов, мисс Бербедж, – возвестил тем временем Дамблдор. – И считаю, Северус, что вам нужно поработать со своими учениками. Который год никто из Слизерина не берет в изучение магловедение. Пригрозите что ли, что если они и дальше будут бойкотировать предмет, мы его сделаем обязательным!

Все, даже Снейп, посмеялись шутке директора.

— Тогда все свободны, пожалуй. Минерва, я все еще ожидаю характеристику Гермионы Грейнджер для Министерства!

— После ужина я все принесу, – ответила Макгонагалл, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Гарри скосил на Драко взгляд, ожидая, что тот спросит, зачем Министерству Магии могла понадобиться характеристика Гермионы, но этого не произошло.

Остальные преподаватели тоже начали вставать, чтобы уйти. Снейп и Синистра поднялись, но уходить не спешили.

Когда учительская опустела, Синистра подошла вплотную к Снейпу.

— Видел Чарити? – живо спросила она. Гарри и Драко дружно ахнули: перед ними стояла та самая Аврора, двоюродная сестра Снейпа! А профессор Бербедж, значит, та самая ее подруга?

— Мерлинова борода! – присвистнул Драко. – Чем дальше в лес, тем толще гномы! Вот ведь бывает!

— А что с Чарити? – недовольно произнес Снейп.

— Тебе нужно с ней _поближе_ познакомиться!

— Чушь!

— Северус, во имя Мерлина, прекрати! Бабушка очень переживает, что ты все один да один! Ри влюблена в тебя с детства! И до сих пор, между прочим!

Гарри и Драко едва сдержались, чтобы не засмеяться. Северус Снейп казался одиноким и всеми забытым, а у него, оказывается, была вполне обыкновенная семья, которая, как и все обыкновенные семьи, пыталась заниматься сводничеством.

— Меня это не интересует!

— _Бабушка_ не интересует?! – грозно вопросила Синистра, довольная, что словила Снейпа за язык.

— Чарити Бербедж! Можешь ей так и передать. Разговор окончен!

И, не дав сестре ни шанса на возражения, буквально вылетел из учительской.

— Пригласи Ри на танец! – раздался голос профессора Синистры, и только затем сцена сменилась. Они находились в Большом зале во время Святочного бала.

— Отвяжись!

— От тебя не убудет! А ей приятно!

Снейп буквально зарычал от раздражения и, отцепив от себя руки докучливой сестры, направился вон из зала. У выхода его выловил Игорь Каркаров, и сцена быстро сменилась. Снейп и Дамблдор стояли у входа в Большой зал, провожая взглядами выходящих участников бала.

— Ну? – тихо спросил Дамблдор.

— Метка Каркарова тоже потемнела. Он в панике, боится мести. Вы же знаете его «вклад» в поиски оставшихся Пожирателей после падения Темного Лорда. Каркаров сбежит, если почувствует Призыв.

— Вот как? – не без сарказма спросил Дамблдор. Они проводили взглядами Флер Делакур и Роджера Дэвиса. – А вы?

— Нет, – Снейп скривил губы в презрении к Игорю Каркарову. – Мне бояться нечего. И я не трус.

— Верно, – согласился Дамблдор. – Знаете, я иногда думаю, что мы проводим распределение слишком рано…

— Он правда это сказал _профессору Снейпу_?! – воскликнул Драко, услышав слова директора. Но Гарри пропустил эту фразу мимо ушей.

Далее опять появилась новая сцена.

Снейп сидел в каком-то кафе. Стол был накрыт на двоих, судя по всему, ужин был в самом разгаре. Но сцена эта начала исчезать, когда на стул напротив профессора села…профессор Бербедж. Следующая сцена показывала прогулку Снейпа и Бербедж в парке. Но Драко и Гарри поразила не сам этот факт, а один только профессор: он весело, совершенно искренне смеялся над чем-то, что сказала его спутница. Они выглядели абсолютно естественно, два самых обыкновенных влюбленных человека: она держала его под руку, они шагали легко и не торопясь, буквально излучали счастье. Парк был магловский, т.к. оба преподавателя были одеты по-магловски и был слышен шум магловского города.

— Как же так? – прошептал Драко, с ужасом глядя на влюбленных.

— Что?

— Ничего!

Допытываться Гарри не стал, но от него не укрылось, что Драко снова побледнел, как и во время сцены в учительской. Сам Гарри при виде этой картины почувствовал обиду: в более позднем воспоминании Снейп ведь признается Дамблдору, что _всегда_ будет любить Лили. А тут гуляет с другой женщиной и радуется этим мгновениям.

— Ри, ты должна знать кое-что, – произнес вдруг Снейп, и голос его прозвучал очень серьезно. Они остановились. – Ро сказала, что ты знаешь о…о…

— …о твоей любви к Лили, – закончила за него Бербедж. Гарри показалось странным, что об этом знает еще кто-то, кроме Дамблдора. – Да, знаю. Ты очень долго не мог ее забыть.

— Я ее никогда не забуду! Лили была…совершенно особенным для меня человеком. Она всегда будет в моем сердце.

Эти слова задели Бербедж. Еще бы! Как можно _такое_ говорить женщине?

— Зато честно, – прокомментировал Драко. Гарри промолчал.

— А…для меня в твоем сердце место есть? – без тени упрека спросила Бербедж. Снейп заметно расслабился.

— Сколько угодно, – ответил он, улыбаясь. И это была правда.

— Ну и славно! – Бербедж взяла Снейпа за отвороты пальто, поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала.

При виде этого Гарри и Драко опустили взгляды в землю, но эмоции, которые Снейп испытал в этот момент, все равно накрыли их волной: профессор испытывал восторг, по-другому и не назовешь. Он был влюблен в Чарити Бербедж, это было ясно. Когда сцена начала меняться, Драко из бледного сделался красным, и Гарри показалось, что тот пытается подавить тошноту.

— Ты чего? – поинтересовался он.

— Не твое дело! – слабо, но грозно, отозвался слизеринец.

И они снова оказались в кабинете директора Хогвартса. Снейп хлопотал над покалеченной рукой Дамблдора. Эта сцена не вызвала у Драко никаких эмоций, хотя тут речь шла и о нем. Тут-то Гарри и пожалел, что позволил Драко смотреть эти воспоминания. Крестражи! Драко не стоило знать о них. Но тот, видимо, был слишком глубоко в своих мыслях, поскольку и несколько следующих эпизодов: спор на опушке Запретного леса, последний разговор в кабинете директора, разговор уже с его портретом и эпизод с Наземникусом Флетчером в кабаке – впечатления на Драко не произвели. Гарри даже засомневался, а смотрел ли он вообще.

Но вот вновь появилась кухня в доме Снейпа. Было видно, что помещение постарело на 20 лет. И что по всему дому плачет ремонт. Снейп сидел за столом, перед ним стоял стакан с непрозрачной жидкостью янтарного цвета. Гарри и Драко ощущали страх и ужас, которые испытывал профессор. Он не отводил взгляда от жидкости в стакане, судя по всему, уже довольно продолжительное время. И вдруг жидкость издала громкий бульк, на поверхности появилось несколько крупных пузырей, и цвет ее изменился – теперь жидкость была совсем черной.

— Успокоительное! – понял Драко и опять побледнел. И вообще стал выглядеть так, словно эмоции профессора передались ему по-настоящему. Снейп залпом осушил стакан, и страх и ужас мгновенно улетучились. Очевидно, это было очень сильное успокоительное зелье.

Снейп поднялся и трансгрессировал. Гарри и Драко переместились вместе с ним, чтобы оказаться у Малфой-мэнора. Вслед за профессором и еще одним Пожирателем Смерти ребята прошли в дом. Оказавшись в большом зале с камином, Гарри остолбенел: над длинным столом, за которым сидели Пожиратели смерти и сам Волдеморт, висела вниз головой Чарити Бербедж! В памяти всплыла ее статья в Ежедневном Пророке и последующее сообщение о ее исчезновении.

— Что тут произошло? – прошептал Гарри, внутреннее догадываясь, _каким_ будет ответ на этот вопрос.

Драко не ответил и даже отвернулся. Судя по всему, его снова подташнивало. А Гарри досмотрел эпизод до конца. Вплоть до ужасной участи, которую уготовил Волдеморт для Чарити Бербедж.

Гарри был поражен до глубины души. Так вот зачем Снейп принял это зелье! Он знал, что Чарити пропала. Он знал или догадывался, что увидит ее тут. Или просто не желал выдавать своих эмоций. Что бы ни было, как он мог это пережить? Смотреть на это и ничего не сделать?! Сейчас он под действием зелья, сейчас ему все равно, но дальше? Действие зелья пройдет, реакция на произошедшее не заставит себя долго ждать. Чарити смотрела на него, она умоляла! А он позволил ей вот так умереть! Как можно было оставаться при рассудке после такого?

Страшная картина исчезла. Снейп все еще под действием зелья летел на метле сквозь ясную ночь. Рядом – другие Пожиратели смерти в капюшонах, впереди – Люпин и Гарри, который на самом деле был Джорджем Уизли. Один из Пожирателей смерти поднял волшебную палочку, целясь прямо в спину Люпина.

— _Сектумсемпра! –_ выкрикнул Снейп. Но его заклятье промахнулось и вместо того, чтобы ударить Пожирателя по руке, оно попало в Джорджа.

Следом Гарри и Драко оказались у низкой деревянной изгороди, у почтового ящика с именем «Снейп». Но это был не дом в Паучьем тупике! Едва ребята успели оглядеться, на почтовый ящик навалился профессор Снейп. Он был невредим, а судя по его попыткам обрести равновесие, определение «мертвецки пьян» было бы преуменьшением.

— Во имя Мерлина, Сев! – донеслось с порога дома, и к профессору подбежал высокий мужчина в домашних штанах и футболке. Было темно, но фонари щедро освещали улицу, и было видно поразительное сходство двух мужчин!

— Нел… – пролепетал профессор, принимая от мужчины помощь в обретении равновесия.

— Что, твою ж растак, ты себе позволяешь?! Анна!

Из дома выбежала женщина в халате.

— Гринграсс! – Драко узнал ее.

Вдвоем они буквально втащили Снейпа в дом.

И дом этот был чисто магловским! Если бы из карманов хозяев не торчали волшебные палочки, то заподозрить, что здесь живут волшебники, было бы невозможно. Драко удивленно оглядывался. Ясное дело, для него многое здесь было в диковинку.

— Знал, что Гринграссы с прибабахом, но чтобы настолько!

Нел и Анна тем временем усадили Снейпа на диван. Но долго профессор не просидел, тут же завалился на бок. И уснул.

— Что за черт? – процедил сквозь зубы Нел, недовольный этим своеобразным вторжением.

— Я приготовлю антипохмельное, – заботливо произнесла Анна. Ее, судя по всему, мало волновало неподобающее состояние профессора. – Судя по запаху, тут не одна бутылка огневиски.

— Вот уж обойдется! – тут же возразил Нел. – Нефиг было так напиваться!

— Он же твой брат! Прояви заботу! Ты же знаешь, что он не пьет. А раз напился, да еще _так_ , значит, было с чего!

Нел лишь отмахнулся. У Гарри и Драко глаза на лоб полезли: _брат_?!

— Вот когда он объяснит, с какого рожна, тогда я его пожалею. Может быть. Пошли спать!

С переменой сцены наступило утро. Профессор лежал на диване в той же позе, в какой его оставили накануне.

— Как это понимать? – озадаченно произнес Гарри. – Наверное, сводный брат, да?

— Да я даже не знал, что у него вообще есть родственники! Но наверное… И его мать, видимо, та самая Клара.

— Но они так похожи!

Да, сходство поражало. Хотя этот Нел Снейп и был блондином с серыми глазами. И телосложение имел тяжелоатлетическое, как у Тобиаса Снейпа.

Часы на каминной полке пробили семь часов утра. И через мгновение в гостиную вышел Нел.

— Сев! Подъем, спящий красавец! – он принялся тормошить Снейпа за плечи. – Вторые сутки в одной позе! Просыпайся!

В любой другой ситуации было бы смешно: грозный профессор с бодуна проспал двое суток! Но сейчас ребята понимали, с чем связано его состояние, и смеяться совершенно не хотелось.

Профессор заскулил и разлепил глаза.

— Я не буду с тобой нянчиться, Сев! Анна антипохмелина наварила, но ты ни капли не получишь, пока не объяснишься!

Видимо, этот скверный характер унаследован от отца обоими. Впрочем, несмотря на раздражение, Нел говорил не слишком громко из солидарности к состоянию брата.

Собравшись с силами, профессор оттолкнулся от дивана и очень медленно сел.

— Чарити… – пролепетал он. Головы он не поднимал, очевидно, не мог из-за самочувствия, видеть выражение лица не представлялось возможным, но Гарри и Драко ощутили полное отчаяние.

По-видимому, Нел понял контекст, ибо ушел куда-то и вернулся через минуту с большой кружкой, которую вручил брату. Тот мелкими глотками выпил все содержимое. Полегчало мгновенно, поскольку, закончив, профессор откинулся на спинку дивана и…и зарыдал!

— Опять успокоительного наглотался?! – вскричал Нел. – Сев! Говори быстро, что с Чарити?!

— Он…скормил ее…змее…

Гарри и Драко отвернулись. Видеть слезы профессора было как-то странно.

— Что это его так развезло?

— Это побочный эффект. Пока успокоительное действует, оно блокирует, а когда перестает, на тебя накатывает.

— А ты куда смотрел?! – продолжал тем времен Нел. – Ах, да…зелье. Сев, не перебор ли? Дамблдор мертв, можешь считать, что ты ему ничего не должен!

— Мои долги не перед ним! Я должен выполнить все до конца… Ох, Чарити!

— А у Чарити не было долгов ни перед кем! Сев, ты хоть понимаешь, что произошло?!

В ответ ему было молчание.

— Так, ладно, успокаивайся! Потом поговорим.

А дальше была комната Сириуса, следом – меч Гриффиндора, извлеченный из-за портрета Дамблдора. Гарри ожидал, что сейчас их выбросит из Омута, но кабинет директора никуда не исчез. Дверь, которую Снейп закрыл, уходя, открылась снова, и профессор вернулся. Что-то забыл?

— Мистер Поттер, – обратился Снейп, глядя перед собой. Он не смотрел прямо на Гарри, и, конечно, не мог его видеть в принципе, но каким-то образом все равно обращался именно к нему. – Если вы только что смотрели все это, значит, я мертв.

— Ого! – присвистнул Драко. – Классно сделано!

— Да, судьбе вашей я не завидую. Сразу скажу, что не будь я при смерти, передавая вам воспоминания, вы бы и половины не увидели. Вы должны, – Снейп запнулся и после явной внутренней борьбы продолжил: – Я _прошу_ вас передать эти воспоминания одному из трех людей: Лайонелу Снейпу, которого вы видели в самом конце, Авроре Синистре, преподавательнице астрономии, или Кларе Филч, матери Лайонела. Почему-то подозреваю, что после событий, в результате которых наступила моя смерть, передать это удастся только Кларе Филч, поскольку Лайонел и Аврора, скорее всего, погибнут сами. И постарайтесь, чтобы это не попало в руки прессы! – он снова помолчал, после чего тяжело вздохнул и произнес на выдохе: – Удачи вам, мистер Поттер.

Вот теперь ребята вернулись в настоящее. Гарри было немного не по себе прежде всего оттого, что в первый раз он не видел всего. Хорошо, что в упущенных им эпизодах не оказалось ничего важного, но урок он все равно усвоил. Драко все еще был бледен. Да, он был участником некоторых из событий, и видеть их в истинном свете, наверное, добавило ему несколько седых волос в его и без того белобрысую шевелюру.

— Прав был Дамблдор, – пролепетал Драко, не отрывая взгляда от Омута. – Распределение проводят слишком рано.

Гарри уставился на Драко, словно сомневаясь, правильно ли он услышал. Но решил не комментировать. Подняв с пола флакон и убедившись, что в этот-то раз он точно пуст, Гарри переместил в него воспоминания Снейпа.

— Я видел профессора Синистру, она жива, – сказал он и убрал флакон в карман. – Отдам ей.

— Если что-то из этого попадет в газеты, я тебя покалечу, Поттер! – пригрозил Драко. Гарри лишь фыркнул в ответ. И ребята вышли из кабинета директора, закрыв за собой дверь.

Но через мгновение дверь снова открылась. Впрочем, в этот раз никто не вошел. Словно от сквозняка шевельнулись страницы раскрытых книг на директорском столе, упало на пол несколько перьев, сдвинулись с места листы пергамента. Директоры и директрисы Хогвартса вернулись в свои портреты как раз когда рядом с портретом Армандо Диппета, висящем на стене слева от входа, появился новый – портрет Альбуса Дамблдора. Все с ожиданием смотрели на опустевшую портретную раму позади кресла директора. Невидимый вихрь поднял со стола и закружил книги и пергамент, какое-то время казалось, что все в кабинете присоединится у этому своеобразному танцу. Но предметы вернулись на положенные им места. Настала тишина, все словно замерло. А в раме за креслом директора так никто и не появился…


End file.
